The art is replete with binding assemblies for use in binding together a plurality of loose sheets by adhering the sheets to layers of pressure sensitive adhesive on parts of assemblies. European Patent Office Publication No. 0 511 146 A1 and PCT international publication no. WO 87/02941 provide illustrative examples. Heretofore, however, known binding assemblies of this type have included strips of release liner protecting the pressure sensitive adhesive that must be removed before the assembly is used, or the assemblies have had other features that make them less convenient to use than might be desired.